


Double Whammy

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [16]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Ben Reilly is a Fanboy, Carol Danvers is a Good Bro, Confused Peter Quill, Confused Steve Rogers, F/M, Gen, Of alternate hims, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: When the Avengers completed their latest mission, they didn't expect this to happen.And to think, they thought alternate universes were confusing.Clones are much worse...





	1. Who are you? I'm you, but better. >:(

**Author's Note:**

> My next story!  
This one has the team meeting Ben Reilly and Kaine, so prepare for the fun of clones. Full disclosure though, I've changed their origins almost completely, mostly just so I could do my own thing easier.  
Hope you guys like how I do these two. Enjoy :)

**Some secret base...**

It was quiet. Too quiet (heh heh), and the on-mission Avengers were starting to get tense. Those Avengers in particular were: Captain America, Captain Marvel, Iron Man, Star Lord and Spiderwoman. They advanced down the empty passageway of the secret laboratory they were in, expecting something or someone to jump out and attack them at any moment. Nothing came though.

"Are we even sure anything is here? How'd we even find out about this place?" Quill asked, breaking the silence among the heroes. The others were awkwardly quiet, instead choosing to shrug their shoulders. "Great. I bet it was some kid. And his name was probably Timmy. Damn you Timmy."

Seeing that her teammate was about to become incredibly annoying, Jessica quickly said: "Quill, Timmy isn't real and he is _not _hunting you down. So _please... _be quiet."

Quill crossed his arms and quietly muttered: "He is too. Saw him looking through the cafe window the other day."

Now that the space outlaw's whining was over, the team resumed their silence, scouring more of the lab. Looking around, they found strange tubes filled with an unnatural looking liquid, and rather creepily, some filled with human body parts. Those tubes seemed to have notes full of equations and elements written on and stuck to them. There also seemed to be a broken machine in the middle of the room; covered in dust and cobwebs. It seemed the place was empty.

"Alright team", Tony said, finally relaxing his posture, "Seems we got a whole boatload of nothing here."

Just as he finished saying that though, Steve raised his hand, and started stalking towards a wall. "Wait a minute, Tony. I swear I hear something coming from behind this wall." The others turned and walked over to the ww2 veteran and listened in. 

"Damn. There really is", Quill remarked in a surprised tone. After listening for a little longer, the former guardian's head perked up. "Is that music?"

The others repeated their teammates motion when they realised- oh yeah, that definitely was music. In a strange move, Tony took aim at the wall with one hand and started counting down with the other. Five. Four. Three. Two. One... And then he shot a powerful blast at the wall, instantly destroying it.

The others jumped at the move even though the countdown had tipped them off. On the other side, sounds of struggles were heard, and when the dust settled, there were two people on the other side. One was in a defensive position looking at the Avengers head on, while the other was horribly failing at hiding underneath a chair. That wasn't the most surprising thing about these two mystery men though. The strange thing was-

"Peter?!" Carol exclaimed in a surprised tone. 

Yeah, the two looked just like everyone's favorite webslinger... unless your favorite is Miles, or Spider-Gwen, or Spider-Man 2099- I think you get the idea.

"Who", the older one said, slightly relaxing out of his position. The other one who seemed to be younger slightly peeked out of his bad hiding spot and gave a similar look.

"Peter Piper? Peter Pan? There's a lot of Peters. Be more specific", he added. The Avengers gave him a weird look.

"Are you... gonna get out of there?" Captain Marvel asked. The young one shook his head. After a few moments of awkward staring, the half-kree spoke up again. "So. This is... confusing."

"You're tellin' me", the older Peter lookalike shot at the woman, "Who the hell are you guys anyways?"

"Seriously? We're the Avengers", Tony answered, tilting his armoured head upwards a little bit. The hiding Peter scrambled out of his hiding place and went straight over to the Iron Avenger.

"Dude, you're the Avengers. Wait- does that mean you're Captain America?"

Quill and Jessica had to hold in their laughs while Tony made an offended noise. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that and ask- you've heard of the Avengers, but don't know who we are?"

The older one spoke up next. "Well we've been in here for who knows how long. You expect us to know much living in this tiny shithole?"

Seeing the Peter lookalike swear was really weird considering their Peter never did that, but the heroes quickly got over that. "You live in here? For how long?"

The two strangers shrugged their shoulders. "Can't really keep track of time down here, and seeing how we're not dead from hunger, I'm guessing not long."

Captain America walked forwards at that and asked: "Do you want to leave here then? Come with us?"

The young one brightened up, and almost screamed out his next words. "Bro! Bro! The friggin' _Avengers _want to take us home! How cool is that?"

The other one looked slightly confused for a few moments. "I... I don't know about that. All we know is that you guys kicked the crap outta some aliens, and the doc was pretty serious when it came to keeping us here."

"Come on bro", the young one whined, "Mr. Warren straight up poofed away ages ago, and again- these are the _Avengers_. It's like you say: this place is a shi- poop hole."

The older lookalike sighed his defeat. "Alright... but if you guys try anything, I'll kick all your asses."

The Avengers all nodded, and led the way out.

**Avengers Tower...**

"Holy schmoly bro, this place is the bomb!"

After arriving at the Tower, the two 'Peters' started to look around in awe. They told everyone on the way back they lived in that closed off room for all their lives- however long that had been- and that some 'Miles Warren' had been the man who observed and provided things for them. After talking a little more on the ride, Tony was able to figure out from what he was told about the two's memories and appearances, they were more than likely, rather surpsingly... clones.

Now though, they were at the Tower, and the younger clone was running up and down the halls, even running along them in some instances- seems they had powers- looking at everything in pure awe, his 'brother' not far behind.

"I can admit this place is cool. You guys got anything I can fight", the older lookalike asked. The current Avengers gave him an amused look. They had discovered quite quickly this clone was a very forward, impulsive and rowdy person. In appearance, he seems to look slightly older than the man he was modeled after- however that was possible- and seemed to have some scraggles of a beard.

The other clone on the other hand, was completely different. He was energetic, positive, and seemed to enjoy literally anything. That much could be figured out by how he was looking at a hole in the wall. He also looked much younger than his 'brother', seeming to be more around fifteen, and his voice cracked everytime he spoke in a loud or excited voice. 

They ran around the Tower for a little longer, finally stopping when they found the general room, young 'Peter' going over to look out the window while older 'Peter' flopped onto the couch. The Avengers entered just after, most going to sit down with the older clone while Carol went to enjoy the view with the younger one.

"It's a pretty good lookout, isn't it", she asked the kid, who looked at the Avenger and gave a nod.

"I think you could probably see from where me and my bro lived that there was nothing like this." There was a hint of sadness in the kid's voice, but the awe at the view was more noticeable.

"Do you have a name?"

The young 'Peter' scrunched his face up in thought, and after a few moments said: "No. But for some reason, the name 'Ben' feels right to me."

Carol gave 'Ben' a smile. "Then let me be the first to say hello Ben." Ben returned the smile, and after looking through the window a little longer, a loud beep was heard, causing Ben to jump. Seeing his confused and possibly worried expression, Carol quickly gave some comfort. "Don't worry, that just means someone is here. Maybe it's Peter. You're gonna freak when you see Peter."

When the two turned around again, they saw the others standing up; excited and mischievous grins on Quill and Jessica's faces, and the unnamed clone closing his hands into fists. Seemed he just naturally felt like he was always in a fight. About a minute later, they heard whistling coming around the corner, and were met with Spider-Man entering the room just after.

"Hey guys, what hippity hoppitiOh my goshness, what sorcery is this???" Spidey squeaked out upon seeing the clones. Ben gave a polite wave and the other clone just stared at the spider hero in shock.

"No f***ing way", he breathed out, "You look just like me."

"I could say the same, man in the mirror", Spidey joked. "Wait- why do you look older than me."

A shrug of the shoulders. "I musta got the shit genes."

Peter looked at the other 'him' with surprise for a second. Seeing himself swear was weird. The wallcrawler then looked over at Ben. "Hey dude. Guessing you must be a clone as well then."

Instead of answering, Ben walked up to Peter in almost a trance, and then poked Spidey and let out an idiotic laugh. "No way. I'm a clone of Spider-Man?! I don't even care that I'm kinda not a real person right now- this is so cool! Do you think this is so cool bro?"

The older clone shrugged his shoulders and pointed at the person they were modelled after. "Guess you got someone else to call 'bro' now too."

Ben quickly turned back around to face Peter, a ginormous smile on his face. "What'd ya say bro", Peter said, "Guess we're Spider-Bros now."

Ben let out an excited squeak and wrapped himself around Peter in a giant hug.

So cool.

**The next day...**

"You three ready?" Tony asked, his hand hovering just over the button to start up the training robots. Peter, Ben and no-name Parker gave their different variations of a yes, and waited for the iron Avenger to start the training.

After getting over all the weirdness of clones, the now formed 'Parker brothers' had decided they would test to see if they had powers- Peter more to help the other two if they did though. They knew Ben had the stickiness abilities, but they had no idea if he had the spider-sense or super strength. The older clone hadn't bothered showing off any powers, but the Avengers reckoned he probably had some as well. 

Tony pressed the button, and the robots came to life. No-name charged at the closest one and tackled it to the ground while Ben started to jump and leap around, usually off the top of the bots' heads. So he had the agility and the older one had the strength. They knew this based off the facts they had this on Spidey's normal settings, which were pretty tough all things considered.

With the robot he tackled, the older Parker brought his fist down as hard as he could, denting the bot's head and leaving the clone making a surprised chuckle. Over with Ben, he jumped over another robot, and then felt a tingling in his head. Without thinking, he rolled forward, and saw that he just dodged getting hit from behind.

"Dude, did you see that", the young clone called out to Peter, "Am I like, psychic or something?"

Peter chuckled before answering. "No Ben. It's a neat trick we got which I called 'spider-sense'. Basically, it warns you of danger before it hits you, letting you dodge and stuff."

"Cool", Ben stated while he jumped over another robot, kicking it in the back and toppling it to the floor. He continued his strategy, jumping off the top of the robots, and then delivering high kicks and punches to them on his descent before leaping off again, also listening to his spider-sense when the need arised. Finally, he realised he had taken out four of them, and gave himself a moment to catch his breath.

No-name on the other hand, had decided to go in at full force, bringing a few robots down at once and pummeling them until they stopped moving. From what he heard from his brothers' conversation, he must have also had that spider-sense thing, seeing as how something in his head would tingle whenever he was about to get hit. After battering and dodging a few more of his temporary opponents, the clone grabbed the last robot when his spider-sense called out, and promptly ripped it in half.

"Holy shit", the older clone chuckled, "I'm a complete badass."

Peter came over and pat him on the back. "Sure are no-name... I think you need a better name than no-name by the way."

"What would you suggest then Peter", the clone shot, "Johnny? Harry? Carradine?"

The webslinger frowned at his newly appointed brother. "C'mon man, none of those names are good. What about, hmm... Oh I know. We'll call you Kaine. Like the wrestler- even though it's spelt differently."

The clone huffed. "Huh, you know, it's not actually half bad; Kaine. You're a complete loser for naming me after a wrestler, but I'll take it."

Ben quickly came over to his brothers, a stupid grin on his face. "Aw yeah, the Parker Bros. Peter, Ben and Kaine. Ready to kick names, and take ass."

His brothers gave him a weird look. "I don't think the saying goes like that, but hell yeah! I can get on this", Peter said excitedly. 

"Ugh, f*** it. I can agree with that", Kaine said, then in a smart ass tone: "The take ass part I'll get along with just fine."

Peter and Ben let out a coughed laugh at the announcement, and then waited until they were cool again to say anything. "Hey Pete", Ben asked his brother, "Do you reckon we can get costumes too? I think I'll make a bad as- bum superhero."

Peter thought about it for a moment then nodded. "I guess so. You guys are obviously capable, and seeing as how we all got the same powers and mindset I think, I believe we can make that a reality."

Ben cheered while Kaine said: "I'll be caught dead in bright spandex Parker."

Peter just smiled at his new brother, and then pointed upwards as an idea popped into his head. "Before we do that though, I think you guys should meet aunt May."

The two clones seemed to perk up to that, the name loosening something in the back of their minds. They quickly nodded, and then made their way off.


	2. The Spider Squad Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter introduces Ben and Kaine to aunt May.  
The Parker bros also defeat their first enemy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second and last chapter of this story!  
Hope you guys like it :)

**Parker Residence...**

"Peter, I'm not quite sure what to say. You have clones? And now I've suddenly got three nephews?"

Peter gave an awkward nod. "At least it's not four", he tried to joke, only getting a strained look from his aunt.

"So are you two going to become superheroes as well", she asked the clones.

"Heck yeah! It's gonna be so cool! Imagine if I became an Avenger. Or- or if I teamed up with the X-Men- or Fantastic Four. Aw man, it's gonna be the bomb", Ben excitedly blurted out while frantically nodding his head.

"Probably", Kaine simply answered, "Can't let these two bozos run around and get murdered, can I? I'm not wearing spandex though."

Despite the shock of now having two basically nephews who want to go into the superhero game straight away, May couldn't help but chuckle at Kaine's admission. "Well, I think we can find something else for you then."

The older clone smiled while Ben practically bounced off the walls and blurted out another sentence. "This is gonna be so hype. I'm gonna be a superhero!"

**Costume Montage...**

"What do you think?' Ben asked walking out of the room wearing a red shirt with a spider logo, a red ski mask and... gardening gloves? "This is cool right?"

Peter looked at the costume in surprise for a moment before saying something. "Dude, you stole my wrestling clothes?"

"Wrestling?" May repeated, making Peter awkwardly look around.

"It was a phase?", he horribly defended with a shrug. Before May could say anything else, Ben interrupted them.

"C'mon fam, what do you think?"

"It's... not so great", May tried to say in a nice way.

Kaine on the other just said: "That's the shittest costume I've ever seen."

At the swear, May gave him a slap on the arm and said: "I don't want that language in my house." Kaine wore a look of shock, and Peter and Ben burst into laughter. Once they stopped laughing, Peter righted himself and Ben went to find something else.

In the hastily made 'Changing Room', Ben sifted through all the costume parts- even if they were just old or spare clothes- until he found something that stood out. "Come on, come on. Why is it so hard", the young clone muttered, until he found something that looked really good, holding it in the air and cheering. He quickly put it on and went back outside.

"How about this", he asked with a proud voice. Everyone else on the other hand had to take a double take. This was because Ben came out wearing the old Fantastic Four suit Peter borrowed a few years ago, and also had a paper bag on his head. "I can be called the Bombastic... BAGMAN!!!!"

The other three Parkers looked at each other, and almost in sync stated: "No."

Ben sadly lowered his head and went to try again. This time, he tried taking his time while sorting through all the clothes, looking at each with a critical eye and analysing every small detail. Finally, he found something that looked alright. After a small amount of struggle, the clone pulled out a fully red spider suit with large, white lenses on the mask. He really liked the suit, but knew it was really bare, and looked for another addition to complete the look. He held a shirt with the Avengers logo. "No, I'll look like a beggar", he quietly said. He looked at a long, ripped blanket. "I could use it as a cape, but... nah." Finally, he found a blue, sleeveless hoodie and smiled to himself. "Okay, that's just awesome!" He quickly went to work on putting his new ensemble on.

Meanwhile, the other Parkers were having a conversation among themselves.

"So Kaine", May started, "Do you have any ideas on what you want to wear."

The clone gave a lazy shrug. "I dunno. Something badass. Something that says 'fu-eff you supervillains."

"So something serious?" Peter suggested. He got a nod in return. "Then something black."

Kaine gave a smug grin. "Of course 'bro'. I'm not gonna wear a bright red costume."

Right as he said that, Ben slid across the floor, coming to stand right in front of his family and pulled a dynamic pose. "Ta da! How about this one?"

The others surveyed the new suit. Red suit with a blue hoodie. Ben really made it work. "Damn bro", Peter happily said, "That's awesome."

"You really think so?" Ben asked, a big amount of hope in his voice.

"I think it's good too", May added. "It suits you very well."

"It's badass", Kaine supported with a thumbs up.

Underneath his mask, Ben had a wide smile on his face. "Yes! Thanks guys! I knew this one would work."

"Yeah", Peter started, "Now you just need a spider symbol."

"Wait a second", Ben squeaked, "I get to become a full on _Spider-Man_?!"

"Of course bro. We wouldn't go through all this for nothing."

"Awesome", the young clone commented with a fist pump, and then he turned to his fellow clone brother. "Okay, your turn now Kaine!"

Kaine sighed, then slowly stood up. "Yeah Yeah. I'm goin' Ben. But like I said: I'm not wearing spandex!"

**...**

After some small conversations while waiting for Kaine to find a costume, he finally came out again. Seeing what he was wearing, the smiles grew to ginormous levels on his family's faces. Kaine just sighed and ran his hand down his face.

"Okay! So I'm wearing spandex. What's so funny?"

"Seriously bro?" Ben asked, throwing his hands in the air, "You were- you were all like '**hey, I'm Kaine. I punch people 'n stuff. I don't wear spandex**'. And then you come out wearing _spandex_!"

Kaine sighed again, choosing to ignore the horrible impression. "Well, this just looked badass." 

"I can see how", Peter spoke up, slightly defending his older clone, "It's got the cool red and black colours. Angry eyes too."

"Exactly!" Kaine exclaimed, pointing at his brother, "Bad. Ass."

The suit in particular he was wearing was similar in style to Ben's suit; as in it had no webbing design and nothing fancy. Instead, the top half and fingers of the costume were black, and the rest was red; same with the lenses. The suit also had a spider symbol on the front, and a very audible whine was heard from Ben at that detail. Although something to note, Kaine had kept his own boots on instead of the costumes' one.

"What do you think May", the clone asked, "Do you think this is alright."

"Of course I do Kaine", she said with a bright smile, "The costume might seem a little too serious, but it suits you very well."

"Heh, cool. Thanks May."

May gave her new nephew another smile, then stood up. "I'm so happy to have been able to help with this, but unfortunately, I have something to do now."

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"If I remember correctly Peter, everytime we talk about it, you say 'too much information' straight after I start talking." Oh, so she was seeing Quill.

"Ugh, too much information, May", Peter groaned, not wanting to think of that, "I'm happy for you, but yuk."

May chuckled at her nephew's whining, and said goodbye to the three brothers, then left. Once the door was closed, the Parker brothers looked at each other.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Peter asked with an obvious tone.

"Heck yeah bro!" Ben replied, putting his mask back on.

"Let's f*** some bad guys up", Kaine remarked, slamming his fists together. The brothers shared one more look, then quickly left through the back. Don't want three Spider-Men leaving through the front door. That would be highly incriminating.

**Central New York...**

Now that they all had their suits, the Parker brothers had started their journey of crime fighting together. So far, in the last thirty minutes they've been looking, no crimes had happened, and it was really starting to wear them down, mostly Ben though.

"Jeez louize", the youngest clone groaned, "Where the bad dudes at?"

His brothers shrugged between swings. Thinking on that action for a moment, Peter would have to congratulate Ben and Kaine for getting the hang of the webshooters straight away. Anyways, they continued their swinging, the youngest brother whining the entire time, until _finally _they heard something.

A loud bang was heard, and the three Spiders quickly jumped down to the ground. Even there were a few stumbles from the clones, they quickly righted themselves and caught back up to their original brother. Upon reaching him, they saw a man clutching his leg on the floor, about six guys surrounding him. The heroes easily concluded the evidence of the shooter, seeing as how he was the only one with a gun. Just as the man went to reload his gun, Spider-Man lept into action, webbing the gun out of the man's hand.

"Do you need this?" Spider-Man asked in a joking tone. The criminal swore at him, and started running at the Avenger. "Guess you do."

Throwing the gun to the side, Spidey copied the criminal's move, running at him. Just as they reached each other, the hero pulled himself into a slide, going through the shooter's legs. Using his agility, he quickly popped out of the move, turned around and drop kicked the guy over to his brothers. They both pulled a fist back, and just as the guy reached them, punched him.

Realising fighting three Spider-Men was impossible, the other five started running away. Spidey gave a light chuckle, then turned to his clones. "Alright guys, here's the plan. Ben, you help the guy who got shot. Kaine, you and I will get the others."

Ben went to protest, but then remembered that Peter had been doing this _way _longer than he had- especially since it was his first time- and shut his mouth. Kaine nodded, and sprinted after the guys; Peter choosing to swing.

"Okay man", Ben said, "This might hurt a little."

The young Parker lifted the victim up, a small groan from the man the only protest. Ben then started making his way to an open area so he could find a hospital. Seeing the hero's confusion, the victim tried to help. "Do you need any help Spider... man?"

"Yeah. I really do", Ben answered sadly, "And I'm not Spider-Man by the way."

"Who are you then?"

Thinking about that question for a few moments, Ben slowly raised his head to look at the man, then said: "My name is... 'Scarlet Spider'."

"Cool", the man said, "But do you think you can help me Scarlet Spider?"

The newly named Scarlet Spider perked up to that and quickly said: "Oh yeah! Do you know where the hospital is man?" The wounded man nodded, and pointed in the opposite direction. "Alright, thanks. Let's get you to some help." Scarlet Spider then started to web swing over to the hospital, also using his sticky powers to keep a firm hold of the victim.

Over with the other Parkers, they had easily caught up to the criminals, and were in the middle of fighting them. Kaine punched one in the gut, and when the guy doubled over, laced his hands together and slammed them into the back of the criminal's head, knocking him out. Peter kicked another, then quickly used a web line to pull the man up close and punched him in the nose, bringing him down. Spidey's spider-sense then kicked in, and he jumped out of the way of getting tackled. He quickly twirled himself around to face that criminal, then webbed him so well he got pushed back and stuck to the wall. With only two criminals left, the two Spiders shared a look, then charged at them. Just as the bad guys went to run, they found their feet covered in webbing, and turned their heads just in time to be met with a fist to the face, temporarily finishing them.

Now all the criminals were dealt with, Peter walked up to Kaine and put his hand up. With a chuckle, Kaine raised his, and the two brothers shared a high five. After making sure all the guys they just defeated wouldn't be able to get away before the police arrived, they went to find their brother.

It was only about a five minute swing to the closest hospital, and lucky for them it was the one Ben had gone to. The unexpected thing though, was that he was surrounded by cameras and reporters, all trying to talk to him. Kaine and Peter stealthily approached, trying to see what it was all about.

"Dudes, dudes. I'm just a super-powered average Joe, just doing my duties, there's not that much too it", Ben was saying to the reporters, and his brothers couldn't help but smile at his humble behaviour. "But... I can tell you guys me and my bros are gonna destroy all the chumps that threaten this fine city- in a non-murdery way of course."

Ben went to leave, but before he did, one more reporter called out. "Wait, Wait! Who are you? Are you the new Spider-Man? What's your name?"

Ben smiled at the lady, even if she couldn't see it and said: "My name is Scarlet Spider, and I'm here to help."

He then shot out a web, and started swinging away, leaving the reporters to go wild at the news. Noticing that his brothers had been watching, Ben only went up to a higher building, and waited for the other two to catch up.

"So", he awkwardly started, "That wasn't too much I said down there was it?"

"No, that was good", Peter consoled, "It all sounds pretty true to me, and you're gonna get some fans straight away."

"What he said", Kaine said while he pointed at Peter. "And 'Scarlet Spider'? I thought I was the badass one. You got a good name there bro."

Ben smiled at his older brother. "Maybe we could both be Scarlet Spider if you like the name so much?"

The older clone snorted. "Nah man. I'll come up with something eventually."

With that the three went on to find more crimes, and eventually called it a day.

**Parker Residence...**

Finally back at May's, the Parker brothers got out of their costumes and started lounging around. After watching some T.V. and painfully making some dinner for themselves, the brothers were eventually joined by May coming home.

"Hi boys", she greeted, "How was the crime fighting?"

"It was really good aunt May", Ben excitedly replied, "We stopped a whole bunch of baddies- that was more Kaine and Peter though- and I got some guy to the hospital. And then I spoke to some reporters and created my made up name: Scarlet Spider. I think Kaine wants to use the name as well, don't you bro."

Kaine just gave his brother a hard glare and May chuckled. "It sounds like you had a jam packed day then. Did you all have some dinner?"

"We did", Peter answered, "I made some good food for once. Or maybe it's because we're all kind of the same person even though we're brothers that we didn't notice anything bad about it. There's some left over if- ugh- if you and Quill didn't eat anything while you were out."

"I'm alright Peter", May said, "I think I'm just going to hit the hay straight away though."

"Alright. Night May."

"See you in the morning, May", Kaine said.

"Have rad dreams", Ben called out, getting chuckles from the rest of his family. Once their aunt had gone up, the youngest clone turned to his brothers. "So bro, where are me and Kaine sleeping?"

Peter thought about that for a moment then answered with: "Well for tonight at least, one of you can take my old room and the other will have to sleep on the couch. I'll just go back to the Tower."

"I'll take the couch then", Kaine volunteered, before quickly adding: "And don't try to protest Ben. We'll figure it all out, you won't be given the advantage for long."

Ben reluctantly complied, and said goodnight and went up to his room. Peter went to leave so Kaine could get some sleep, but before he could, his oldest clone called out to him.

"Hey Pete, thanks for everything. Even if I don't show it as much as Ben does, I really appreciate how accommodating you and May have been."

"It's not a problem bro", Peter replied, "I'm more than happy to do this."

Kaine sat on that for a moment, then sagged lower onto the couch. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow."

**Avengers Tower...**

Now back at the Tower, Peter actually realised the day had worn him down a fair bit, and made his way to his room. Entering, he couldn't help but smile to himself when he saw Carol sleeping in there; hair all messy and covered in a mass of blankets. He quietly put his stuff away and slowly got into the bed.

"Hey", Carol suddenly started in a sleepy voice, "Did you just get back?"

"Yeah. Sorry I was gone the whole day. I was gonna come back, but me, Ben and Kaine got caught up."

"It's fine Peter. It's good to see you all get along so well. The Parker extended family."

Peter chuckled at the name suggestion, and wrapped an arm around his partner. "Thanks for being so understanding Carol."

"Easy peasy", she replied, "I know you'd do the same if we were switched. Plus, without the Spider Squad team up, your brother- can we call them that- wouldn't have got that cool super name of his. It seemed Jameson _totally _loves two more Spideys running around as well from what I saw on the news."

"Yeah, Scarlet Spider is a pretty cool name", Peter mused, "And Spider Squad? What's that mean?"

Carol didn't answer as she had fallen back to sleep, and Peter just sighed to himself. He decided he should get some rest himself and closed his eyes.

He reckoned the Spider Squad would be an awesome super team for him and his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that brings this one to a close.  
I hope you guys like how I've made Ben and Kaine for this story, and I think it's pretty certain they'll show up again, and probably a lot.  
Don't know what's next, so like I always say, stay tuned.  
For now though, see ya :)


End file.
